higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni_kai_dubbedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rena Ryugu
Rena Ryugu'Rena is a main Character Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Dubbed, also known as a '''crazy mental girl in other worlds. ' Appearance '''Physical Appearance Rena has short light brown hair with short hair to her head in back and longer hair in the front. Rena also has blue eyes and a body of a sixteen year old because she's going to be sixteen in July. School Outfit Rena has a white shirt with a blue sailor lace with a yellow tie with a white design over it, Rena has a dark Baby blue skirt with brown shoes. casual Outfit Rena wears a white dress with a purple bow in front top, a bow in the back by her lower back area and a dress cut design in the middle and she wears brown boots with laces and black stockings (leggings) underneath. Personality Rena is a sweet cheerful girl, she is the blushy friend and gets embarrassed easily, Rena also loves cute things and sometimes thinks some items are cute when others thinks it's just a item. Past Rena's Mother left her for some other man, and she was pregnant for him. Rena was angry and she wanted to live with her Father then. Rena dislikes her Mom now. Rena's Father is now going out with "Rina" (Ritsuko) Rena found out that Rina was using Rena's dad just for money to give to Teppei and herself. Teppei is Satoko's Uncle also. Rena dislikes Satoko's uncle already. In a world, Rena Killed both Rina and Teppei, she was shocked that she was a killer, but didn't show it Mion said she was a bad friend and should have been there for her, Satoko, Keiichi and Rika agreed it's okay, just tell us anything. Rena has got the wrong idea and said that if anyone doesn't tell the truth their not her friend. Keiichi acted the Same in another world. In another world, where the same thing happened and she didn't kill Teppei in Rina this time, Rena has told Mion that they were making her sad and lost but, Mion has saved her. (Rena name was Reina but Oyashiro changed it to Rena.) Relationships Satoko Hojo Rena and Satoko are great friends. Rena also thinks Satoko is so cute, not because of any catchphrase though. Satoko's uncle "Broke" Satoko, and Rena helped Satoko with that. Mion Sonozaki Mion is Rena's Best friend, they always tell eachother secrets. When Rena felt lost Mion had saved her. Shion Sonozaki Shion and Rena are good friends, they would hang out with each other. Keiichi Maebara Keiichi is Rena's only best friend that is a boy, Rena also has a crush on Keiichi. In another world, Rena was suppose to kill Keiichi but, she didn't want to so she just decided that they forget all what happened. Hanyuu Furude Rena and Hanyuu are good friends. Even though Hanyuu is new to Rena, Ren still thinks Hanyuu Furude is "So cute~" Rena would say. "I want to take it home!" or "I gonna take you home" she would say. Rika Furude Rena and Rika are good friends, Rena also thinks Rika is cute. Rika also fought with Rena before, in another world they fought again and Rika lost, Rika told Keiichi in episode 26 of higurashi no naku koro ni. Rena's Mother Rena used to love her Mother, She loved her more than her Father until Rena's Mom said she was Pregnant Rena didn't love her anymore. Rena's Father Rena loves her father she helps cook food when her father goes to work. Rena always wants to help her dad. Ritsuko Mamiya Rena and Ritsuko are enemies, they wanted to kill each other, In a world Ritsuko tried to kill Rena, Rena Stabbed Ritsuko with some stick-like item and killed her. Teppei Hojo Rena met Teppei Hojo and heard of him before, she also disliked he was selfish and a abuser to Satoko. At the time she got to kill him because of RItsuko. In the "perfect world" timeline she has not murdered anyone. Information about Rena * Rena is suppose to be sixteen * Rena is in the same grade as Keiichi * Rena has a brother/sister on her Mom's side with another man. * Rena was cursed by Oyashiro